


sorry about the mess

by archura



Series: The Adventures Of Yellow Fanny Pack [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, As cute as it can be, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Deadpool!Neil, M/M, Meet-Cute, Spiderman!Andrew, spideypool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archura/pseuds/archura
Summary: "Oh hey there, spidey!" A not-so-friendly voice and it’s owner appeared in front of him out of the blue. "You caught me red handed!"orsome spideypool andreil for the soul
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: The Adventures Of Yellow Fanny Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882801
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	sorry about the mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkbluebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluebox/gifts).



Andr- I’m sorry, Spiderman heard about the new "super hero" that came to their city a little while ago. They were wearing red&black, and even though they didn’t have any webs to shoot, people mistook them as Spiderman a lot. Andrew had no idea how people could mistake a red&blue suited web shooting Spiderman with someone that wears red&black and supposedly carry two huge katanas, but he had stopped waiting for common sense from people years ago. 

Andrew didn’t see them yet, but he knew they did some silly things like "rescuing" cats that didn’t need to be saved and give them to the random old ladies they saw on the street. They also saved a little kid that was about to get beat up from 8 graders 2 days ago, left the bullies hanging from the wall where they were nailed to the wall with military blades.

He didn’t mind the new _hero_ in the city. Even though nothing big ever happened in Columbia, sometimes they were more than he could handle. You see, Andrew was also a student as he was the "Spiderman". Being the friendly neighborhood Spiderman didn’t really pay the bills. He needed a job for that. And to get a long term job, he needed a diploma. 

" _Hey_ _,"_ He heard Aaron calling out from the earphones he was wearing under his mask –Don’t mention, it’s 2020. You gotta do what you gotta do- . " **_There is a gunfight on the 9th street. They talked about a red suited guy with- katanas?_ _"_**

Huh, it turned out today was the day he would finally meet the new hero of the city.

"On it." Andrew answered when he remembered Aaron was probably waiting for an answer. "Now shut up."

He shot his web to the farthest as he could while calculating the time he would be in the 9th street. 3 minutes seemed the best he could and he hoped it wouldn’t be too late when he arrived there. 

Well, he was late.

When he arrived at the scene, there were no cops around - _fucking pigs were probably waiting for Spiderman to do their job for them-_ but since there was no one alive to save at this point, they didn’t need to hurry. 

Andrew landed on the floor with ease and he quickly scanned the dismembered bodies for a sign of life. There were six men, all dressed in black, and they all lost a limb enough to create a new man out of the body parts they were missing. They also had ridiculous amount of bullet holes on them that Andrew wondered which kind of gun could carry this many bullets. 

" **Oh hey there, spidey!** " A not-so-friendly voice and it’s owner appeared in front of him out of the blue. " **You caught me red handed!** "

_Fuck, useless spider senses._ Andrew thought. 

The person in red&black suit was standing right in front of him, they were only a few inches taller than him and their chest were covered with countless bullet holes –Andrew assumed he was wearing a bullet proof vest under it- and _FUCK. Where the fuck is their left hand?_

"You are missing a hand." was all Andrew said. He didn’t want to think about how they could still stand without lying on the ground in pain.

" **Oh this?** " They lifted their left hand to show the clean cut right above the wrist. " **Don’t worry about it. It will grow back in a few hours.** "

"It will what?"

" **Anyways!** " They cut him again. Andrew could swear their mask’s eyes changed their shapes as they speak.

" **I didn’t even introduce myself. How rude of me. I’m Deadpool! You can call me Mr. Pool.** " They, _he?_ , offered his right hand to shake. 

Andrew took a step back. 

" **And I was thinking I’m the rude one here.** " Deadpool said in a fake disappointment. He sighed and turned to his back to collect his katanas that were lying on the ground. Andrew took that chance to climb into a wall to leave some safe space between them. 

" **Sorry about the mess, Spidey. They must have followed me from Baltimore.** " He started explaining. His back was still turned to Andrew. Andrew watched as Deadpool grabbed a cut off hand from the ground. " **I thought they had lost me a few cities back. Probably won’t happen again.** "

"Who are they?" Andrew asked. Even if he believed Deadpool’s word about not seeing them in his city, he needed to know who these dead men are. 

" **Moriyamas. Also the Butcher’s men.** " Deadpool answered. He put his own cut off hand into his bright yellow fanny pack that Andrew just noticed he was carrying. " **Look, it was so nice to meet you. Even though you were shorter and ruder than I thought.** " 

Andrew shook his head. 

" **But I need to go. I will be in Lancaster or something if you need me. I will visit when I can. Don’t miss me too much.** " He placed his ugly fanny back to his back like it was a backpack. Then he gave him a salute, and well… He naruto ran to the opposite way, leaving blood marks behind him.

"What the fuck just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/archurabasty)


End file.
